<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beware the Quiet Ones by turnitup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674459">Beware the Quiet Ones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitup/pseuds/turnitup'>turnitup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEAL Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Porn With Plot, but only a smidge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitup/pseuds/turnitup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring the dangers of impulsive decision-making. Or what happens when you want to tell your teammate you love them and you're kind of a dumbass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott Carter &amp; Trent Sawyer, Scott Carter/Trent Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beware the Quiet Ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In retrospect, Trent could have caught on a lot sooner. It wasn’t like the hints hadn’t been there, after all. But outside of the sandbox or a medical emergency, nobody had ever accused him of being the one to catch on quick, so of course it started with sex. </p>
<p>Trent grinned to himself as he ran his hands over smooth skin, more teasing than stimulating for the moment. Underneath him, pliant in a way he never was anywhere else, Metal trembled. He was obviously trying to keep himself from moving, to not give Trent the satisfaction of leaning into his touch.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Metal-baby,” he murmured, shit-eating grin still plastered all over his face. “You just let me take care of you, hmm?”</p>
<p>“Now that’s a scary thought.” Metal’s voice was muffled by the pillow he’d buried his head in, but Trent could hear the weird mix of anticipation and awkwardness that always marked the beginning of their sessions. “And don’t call me ‘baby’.”</p>
<p>Tightening his thighs around Metal’s hips in warning, Trent pressed the heel of his hands into his neck, right where the muscles were bunched up and rock-hard. Loosing a drawn-out moan, Metal sank deeper into the mattress, all thoughts of protest forgotten.</p>
<p>He was a lot like a big cat, Trent mused idly as he let his hands wander over the broad expanse of smooth skin. The similarities were uncanny. Of course, there was the way Metal moved, feline both in his sleek grace and the utter danger he exuded. And just like the feral barn cat that’d lived across the street when Trent was a child, Metal was so used to getting his own way that even the idea of opposition had him huffing in disbelief.</p>
<p>But the most startling similarity was the way Metal would always lean into a gentle touch, almost like he couldn’t help himself. If there was any way he could let go of the hard-ass Alpha One façade for even a second, Trent was sure that Metal would even purr when touched in the right way. And boy, did he know how to touch.</p>
<p>As his gentle touch wandered ever lower, Trent couldn’t help but smirk a little. If his brothers could see Full Metal now, he thought idly. They’d never believe it if he told them. Oh no, they’d have to see with their own eyes how their feared Master Chief was able to surrender to the quiet dominance that was Bravo 03. And even then, they’d probably believe it to be a joke. And <em>then </em>they’d check him for drugs.</p>
<p>Trent had no illusions about how most of his team saw him. Honestly, he didn’t do much to change their opinion of him, the one where he was one of the best shots and most abrasive medics on this earth. The consensus among the teams was that he could be a douche but he was <em>their </em>douche, so he wasn’t real bothered by the common misconception.</p>
<p>So, yeah, he could be a real ass, but outside of the battlefield his silence was a cover for the social awkwardness that made him act stupid and say things that were even stupider when put on the spot in public.</p>
<p>Few of his teammates had seen through the involuntary asshole disguise, though he couldn’t really fault them. After all, it wasn’t even in his best interest to make them see the light of day. He liked how it was now, how any and all stupid actions on his part were either laughed away, covered up or mocked into submission. <em>He</em> almost never had to be on his best behavior for cameras and/or the brass. Everyone just about accepted his attitude as par of the course.</p>
<p>Still, it was nice to have some people in his corner that didn’t think he was a total nut-job. Metal was one of them, of course, as was Brock. And for some reason, Clay was also amongst the selected few that hadn’t automatically marked him down as mentally challenged. </p>
<p>Annoyingly, he was also the only one to call him on his not-so-secret crush.</p>
<p>“You know, you could just tell him that you’re gone for him,” Clay had said one time after training, apropos of nothing.</p>
<p>“What the-? What?” Trent had sputtered, caught totally off guard. “Hell you talking about Sunshine?”</p>
<p>Clay had just grinned at him, looking even more like a Golden Retriever than usual.</p>
<p>“You can’t just <em>say</em> something like that,” he had finally hissed, when it became clear that Clay wasn’t to be deterred by his playing dumb.</p>
<p>“Sure can,” Clay had mumbled around a mouthful of energy bar. “’Specially when you’re too thick-headed to do something about it on your own.”</p>
<p>Trent had scowled at that.  “You're one to talk! No more than can be said for you and your own little love-drama!”</p>
<p>Clay had shook his head, looking way too pale all of a sudden, dropped the rest of the Energy bar and had stalked out of the cages without another word to Trent.</p>
<p>It was the first time in a long while that Trent had apologized to someone and truly meant it. Fortunately for him, Clay was the forgiving kind, especially when he spent an entire evening listening to him sing Sonny's praise without complaint.</p>
<p>“The difference is,” Clay had slurred after his fourth rum n’ coke, “that Metal’s obviously in love with you too. You two are like Mulder and Scully, always dancing around one another, even though everyone can see that you’re fucking soul mates or something.”</p>
<p>He’d looked so desolate then, so heartbroken, that it was all Trent could do not to call Sonny and go all Mama Bear on him. As it was, he’d wrapped himself around Clay – not an easy feat considering how much of him there was to be wrapped around – and made vague shushing noises that he hoped were helping in some way.</p>
<p>They fell asleep like that, and when he’d woken up, Clay was gone. On his nightstand, Trent had found a simple note.</p>
<p><em>'Tell him', </em>it said.</p>
<p>Trent had stared at it for a long time, acknowledging the truth of the advice and trying not to panic. Naturally, as it always was with Clay, the<em> 'or I will'  </em>was implied.</p>
<p>Which brought him right to this very moment, sitting on Metal’s very naked back, leaning on Metal’s very naked – and admittedly very perky – ass, touching his best friend in their special kinky-friends-with-benefits way, all the while trying to come up with a means to casually confess his undying love that wasn’t shouting it out during orgasm.</p>
<p>Coming up empty, he decided to go with the flow for the moment. As he looked down at his teammate his cock very much agreed with that notion, perking up as it made contact with Metal’s smooth back.</p>
<p>Metal quivered in reaction, a soft sound making it past his lips. Trent grinned. It was still kind of a rush to see the big man like this, all passive and yielding, even if he did fight getting there every step of the way. It’d be a sight to see, something that’d make thousands of people drool, he was sure. That was, if Trent would actually permit anyone outside of a warzone to see Metal as he was now. </p>
<p>“You’re gloating.” Metal sounded slightly disgruntled, even as the lassitude in his body suggested that he was well on his way to the frame of mind where he’d abandon all conscious thought and gave himself over to sensation.</p>
<p>It was a powerful thing, to have Mr. Control Issues let go like this, but Trent wasn’t above to admitting that having that kind of power was also scary as fuck. “I’m not, just enjoying the moment,” he murmured, concentrating on the gentle pressure of his hands to distract himself.</p>
<p>Leaning back a little, he slowly lifted his palms up until just his fingers were sliding down Metal’s back. When he finally reached the gentle swell of his ass, only his index finger slid between the twin globes.</p>
<p>The contact was minimal, but Metal reacted like he’d been tasered. The sound Metal made when Trent's fingertip brushed over his puckered opening went right to Trent’s cock and he couldn’t quite hold back the soft, desperate moan.</p>
<p>Grabbing the lube he’d conveniently placed right next to him, he slicked his fingers, teasing the tips round the dark hole, teasing both of them. When he pressed his index finger past the strong muscles, Metal gasped, trying right away to direct him to where he wanted the pressure. Smiling indulgently, Trent nonetheless pulled back, pressing back in with two fingers right away.</p>
<p>Metal groaned, but his body opened up beautifully, even as Trent spread his digits and wriggled them around.</p>
<p>“I want you on your back,” he rasped finally, slipping his fingers free with a soft ‘pop’. Metal let out a long, drawn-out moan, but was already scrambling to turn over, almost throwing Trent off in the process.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Trent murmured even as he moved up to accommodate the motion. “Calm down, babe. We’ve got plenty of time.”</p>
<p>Metal didn’t appear to hear him. His muscles bunched as he moved around, eager and more than a little turned on.</p>
<p>Trent stared. Metal was almost glowing, his pale skin giving him an almost ethereal quality. His eyes were heavy-lidded and his lips slightly opened, pink tongue flicking out every now and again to dampen them.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Trent murmured as he lowered himself down between Metal's legs, their cocks brushing, almost by accident. He groaned and slowly, reverently, he placed his hand on Metal's chest and drew it downward. He splayed his fingers to touch as much silky skin as possible while his other hand slid up Metal's strong thigh, pushing at the knee to urge his trembling legs to open.</p>
<p>Strong, creamy thighs opened in response and Metal arched his back, groaning softly as Trent’s fingers danced over his soft skin.</p>
<p>"Fuck Trent," he moaned, wanting to beg Trent to do so many things to him, but his tongue seemed frozen as he just stared up at him with wide eyes. His broad chest heaved as he sucked in one trembling breath after another and Trent shuddered in barely controlled lust.</p>
<p>Metal's trembling voice calling out to him with so much pure need spurred him on like nothing else and so he slid his hand up the inside of one smooth thigh, looking down at his best friend offering himself up like it was the most natural thing in the world. Spread open, completely exposed and absolutely vulnerable, he was almost more than Trent thought he could handle.</p>
<p>As he stared down at his naked teammate, sometimes-lover, he shuddered as he suddenly realized that at this very moment, Metal was a slave to his every whim. He had made him like this, had urged him to let go of his iron control, if only for those few precious moments they had together.</p>
<p>Bending over, Trent hovered over Metal, pressing small kisses all over his chest and face, almost frantic in his need to show him that it was okay, that he was in safe hands, that it was okay to trust. </p>
<p>Metal responded almost blindly to Trent’s ministrations, catching his mouth in a deep kiss that was only broken by the strangled “please,” sneaking past their tangled lips. Trent’s hand had found its way back between Metal’s legs almost on its own, fingertips slipping into the tight heat easily.</p>
<p>“You ready, huh?” he whispered. “You gonna take me inside now, huh, Metal? You gonna let me in, Scott?”</p>
<p>With a low and sensual whimper, Metal lifted his hips, wordlessly urging him to continue moving his hand. “Yeah,” he moaned, one hand reaching down to touch his weeping cock, desperate for relief.</p>
<p>“Ah, ah, ah,” Trent admonished, grabbing the wandering hand and pressing it into the mattress. He didn’t hold him down hard, barely used any force. Still, the hand gently encircling his wrist had Metal stopping cold abruptly. His eyes widened and as Trent watched with fascination, a blush spread from his chest upwards to tint his cheeks rosy.</p>
<p>Trent had never seen Alpha-1 look so open, vulnerability in the clean lines of his throat as he surrendered completely.</p>
<p>“Trent…”</p>
<p>It was barely audible, a soft aspiration that Trent only heard because the room was so quiet and he’d stopped breathing to not be distracted from the sheer sensuality Metal exuded. Gaze zeroing in on the soft-looking lips, shining from where Metal’d licked them once again, Trent almost lost all control. It was always hard – pun intended – to do it like this. If he could have it his way, they’d be all over each other already, sucking, licking, and making each other make sounds that’d even get Sonny to blush.</p>
<p>Biting back a desperate moan as his cock twitched at the thought, he forced himself to calm down. It was so much better if he managed to draw it out, he knew. Pulling back completely, he sat back on his haunches. His cock bopped up against his stomach, leaving a smear of pre-come there.</p>
<p>He was way past ready, and from the looks of it, so was Metal. Putting the condom on took about three more tries than it usually did, what with Metal uttering little mewls of need, his beautiful cock twitching and continuously leaking.</p>
<p>When Trent finally pressed home, there was almost no resistance. He slid into Metal’s body like he was meant to be there, as if he was a part that had always been missing. Hesitating after bottoming out, Trent let Metal get used to the feeling, knowing that it always felt a little strange at first, no matter how much you wanted it.</p>
<p>When Metal growled, a sound that came from deep in his throat, Trent began to move, but evidently not quick enough for his bossy lover. A shiver raced down Trent’s spine as Metal undulated underneath him, moving his hips back and forth in an effort to get more friction. On every upward motion, he drove Trent’s cock deeper into himself, working it from the bottom.</p>
<p>Trent grinned, even as his eyes rolled back into his head. “Oh my god,” he hissed, tight heat robbing him of all thought. He lost all conscious thought then, his whole being reduced to the rhythm of in and out, of glorious friction, always in search for that elusive feeling of total bliss.</p>
<p>They were both so worked up, none of them could last long. Trent felt the beginnings of it trickle down his spine, his breath quickening as his balls tightened, drawing up in preparation.</p>
<p>“God, I love you, <em>fuck</em> I love you, Metal, I—“ Words dying in his throat, Trent gave a full-body shudder as his hips snapped forward once, twice, orgasm slamming though him in one hard wave. He panted with the orgasmic pulses, spilling deep into Metal’s body.</p>
<p>Despite having just lost more than a fair share of his braincells, he still had the presence of mind to reach around and grab Metal’s cock in a hard grip. It only took two long pulls for him to let out a few staccato breaths and a low whine, spilling hotly all over Trent’s hand. Trent hissed as Metal’s body clamped down on him, the feeling almost too much so soon after orgasm. </p>
<p>Coming down from the orgasmic bliss, more than a little pleased with himself, Trent suddenly noticed that Metal was shaking beneath him. Looking down at Metal’s heaving back, Trent instantly panicked. His first thought was: <em>Shit, I told him during orgasm. </em> His second thought went more along the lines of <em>He hasn’t responded, Fuck this, he hasn’t responded!</em> His third to sixth thoughts were a jumbled mess of frantic, half-formulated excuses and apologies; so it was only reasonable that it took him a moment to realize that the quiver of Metal’s shoulders wasn’t actually a negative reaction to his confession.</p>
<p>“Fuck me,” he murmured, pulling back a little. “Are you <em>laughing</em> at me?”</p>
<p>Turning his head around, Metal looked at him and let out a peal of laughter. “Of course I’m laughing, Trent! You’ve been working up to this big confession all night and you tell me during sex? Real classy, Bravo-3, you’re a real smooth dog alright.”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Trent murmured, stung. “Way to ruin the moment, asshole. I’m being all sensitive and shit, and this is what I get for it? Mocking?”</p>
<p>Metal snorted. “If this is you being sensitive, I don’t want to see you when you don’t give a damn.” To prove his point, he wiggled his ass a little, almost dislodging Trent’s softening cock, condom and all.</p>
<p>“Shit. Stop that,” Trent hissed, hastily taking care of business, wrinkling his nose at it.</p>
<p>When he finally got to climb under the covers Metal had pulled up, he found that the other man had rolled away from the wet spot, leaving barely any room in the bed. Suddenly unsure and feeling more than a little vulnerable, Trent hesitated, hovering half on, half off the bed.</p>
<p>“You’re a dumb-nut,” Metal said, affectionately, without even opening his eyes. “Of course I love you too.”</p>
<p>Trent stared.</p>
<p>Opening one eye, Metal smiled. “Do you really think I would have let anyone see me like this,” he gestured vaguely towards himself, “that I don’t have feelings for?”</p>
<p>So, yes, in retrospect he <em>could</em> have caught on a lot sooner. But where was the fun in that?</p>
<p>Reassured and more than a little relieved, he shoved his way into the bed. He arranged Metal to his liking and reveled in the feeling that everything about his best friend slash teammate slash lover slash significant other was his for the taking now.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he murmured a little later, voicing a stray thought that kept him from drifting off. “Think we can get Sonny to pull his head outta his ass and finally put Clay out of his misery?”</p>
<p>Giving a soft snort, Metal murmured: “Already working on it, Trent.”</p>
<p>Indignant, Trent frowned. “And what makes you thing that <em>you’re</em> the right one for this job?”</p>
<p>Dark eyes flickered up to meet his inquisitive stare. “I got you to spill the beans now, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>“You got me to <em>what</em>?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you thought!</p>
<p>If you have any requests or suggestions please pass them along!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>